


Under Arrest

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [21]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Under Arrest

Flug was surrounded. He had decided to rob a bank by himself just because. "Just give up already so this can end fast," an officer yelled into a megaphone. Flug walked out of the bank with his hands up.

One of the officers walked up to him,he seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out why. As the handcuffs were placed on him the man spoke into his ear. "If I had known you wanted to be placed in handcuffs I would have used them sooner," he said with a laugh.

Flug looked horrified as the officer pushed him into the back seat of a police car. As they drove away the officer laughed again as he quickly changed into Black Hat. "You should have seen the look on your face Flug!"

Black Hat drove into a long alleyway and put Flug up against one of the buildings. "I should have brought Dem and 5.0.5 with me and I'm sorry."

"Be quiet you idiot I'm not mad at you." Black Hat lifted up Flugs bag a bit and kissed him. He then kneeled in front of Flug. "You will have those handcuffs on you until I get them off understood." Flug was hoping to have the handcuffs off him right away but he nodded his head anyway. 

Black Hat unzipped Flug's jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear. Black Hat put his mouth around Flug's member and started to put it as far in his mouth as it could go and wrapped his tongue around it as he moved forward and back. Flug tried to keep himself as quiet as possible by putting some of his shirt in his mouth. 

After a few minutes went by Black Hat stood up. He then took off the handcuffs and Flug had immediately wrapped his arms around Black Hat. A few tentacles started to form as Black Hat kept Flug in place. He slowly slid one in and used the others to wrap Flug's legs around him. Black Hat pumped the tentacle in and out in the alley for a while longer before he teleported them into the bedroom. Flug came soon after and Black Hat cleaned him up and laid him on the bed. 

"Next time I would be happy with roleplay Flug." Flug laughed as he got into the covers. "You and me both hon."


End file.
